Inolvidable
by Luthien4D
Summary: Mimi tiene que mudarse a los Estados Unidos y dejara a alguien muy importante en Japon


Inolvidable  
Escrito por Sora_15

* * *

Una dulce melodía salía de una pequeña habitación donde un chico componía una canción para la chica de sus sueños, pero no podía concentrase simplemente no podía escribir ninguna canción necesitaba verla a ella, solamente así podía componer sus canciones esa era la forma con la que él componía esas canciones tan hermosas le salían del corazón y todas eran dedicadas solamente a ella  
  
Matt: pero por que no puedo concentrarme necesito verla pero ahora ella debe de estar en su casa no puedo ir a molestarla y que le diría "sabes necesito verte para componer mis canciones" que tontería mejor voy al parque a relagarme un poco  
  
Así es como Matt sale de su cuarto le dice a su papa que saldrá un rato pronto regresara su padre le dice que se lleve un paraguas por que iba a empezar a llover pero Matt no le hizo caso solo salió, era lo que el necesitaba aclarar sus pensamiento tenia que descansar un momento...  
  
Matt sigue caminando es ahí cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de su princesa  
Matt(pensando): pero que haces tu también en este lugar que acaso es el destino que quiere que estemos juntos es eso es un simple juego del destino  
  
Matt no puede mas que quedarse le viendo quiere que las palabras le salgan pero no pueden con verla es suficiente para él, asta que al fin puede hablar  
Matt: Mimi pero que hace aquí.  
Mimi: pues estoy dando un paseo y tu- sonriendo  
Matt: lo mismo quería despejarme un poco- pensando- hay esa hermosa sonrisa podría verla todos los días con solo sonreír hace que este mundo se vuelva mas humano no lo sé pero es sonrisa es la mejor del mundo  
  
Justo en ese momento es cuando empieza a llover... Los dos se va corriendo hasta que logra hallar un lugar donde puedan estar asta que se calme la lluvia, los dos solo se quedaron hay esperando que la lluvia pasara ninguno podía hablar para Mimi estar junto con Matt era como estar en el cielo no había palabras para describir ese sentimiento que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de él, por otro lado Matt no paraba de verla ya asta estaba mas tranquilo y pensando que en ese momento podía componer cualquier canción y mas si se trataban de amor por que todas sus canciones estaban hechas y dedicadas para Mimi  
  
Llego el momento en que la lluvia se calmo y ahí...  
Matt: Mimi te puedo acompañar a tu casa  
Mimi: pero no queda muy lejos puedo ir yo sola- pensando- pero claro que me encantaría que fueras conmigo  
Matt: pero puede pasarte algo malo ya es muy noche, no puedo dejar que te pase nada malo  
  
Fue hay cuando Mimi dejo que Matt la acompañara a su casa cuando los dos estaban en la puerta Matt no podía resistir la tentación de tocar eso bellos labios que tantas veces hay querido besar  
Matt(pensando): estoy tan cerca de ella, y esos ojos sus labios son hermosos tengo ganas de besarla pero no que estas pensando ella de seguro no te quiero solamente te ve como un amigo de la infancia  
  
Pero los sentimientos de Matt eran más fuertes que cualquier cosa que él pensara, así que en ese momento lo que domino a su cuerpo fueron sus sentimientos no su cabeza y solo tomo a Mimi por los brazos la beso, fue un beso tierno y largo, por un lado Mimi quería seguir así toda la noche no podía creer que el chico tímido que ella conocía estuviera haciendo eso, no quería que termina fue cuando Mimi lo abrazo dejando por un lado todo lo demás Matt también respondió ese abrazo ninguno quería separarse pero Matt se fue alejando poco a poco con toda la cara roja se dio vuelta y se fue a su casa dejando a Mimi completamente roja.  
  
Cuando Mimi por fin pudo reaccionar se metió a su casa fue hay cuando iniciaron los problemas, en la sala estaba su mama y su papa.  
Mama de Mimi(MM): Mimi por que llegas tan tarde, bueno ya estas aquí tu padre tiene que decirte algo  
Papa de Mimi(PM): bien Mimi en mi trabajo me han ofrecido un mejor puesto y nos vamos a ir a vivir a Estados unidos  
Mimi: que por que no puede ser yo no quiero ir  
MM: es por nuestro propio bien  
PM: si hija es por mi trabajo no puedo hacer nada  
  
Mimi se fue llorando a su cuarto mientras marcaba el teléfono de Sora, por otro lado Matt...  
Matt(pensando): por fin lo hice pero por que no me quede con ella, tal vez ella quería darme una cachetada, pero ella no se retiro cuando la bese tal vez si quería que la besara si esa fue la razón eso me ara el hombre más feliz del mundo  
  
Mientras Mimi hablaba con Sora...  
Sora: pero por que te vas a ir...  
Mimi: es por mi padre pero eso no es lo peor  
Sora: que puede ser peor que eso...  
Mimi: justo antes de entrar a mi casa estaba con Matt y cuando nos despedimos me dio un beso en la boca y ahora me voy a ir de aquí justo cuando sé lo que él siente por mi no puede ser mi amiga...  
  
Luego de esa conversación al día siguiente Mimi había tratado de no encontrarse con Matt pero bueno así fue todo el día mientras tanto el chisme de que Mimi se iba a ir ya se estaba dispersando Sora se lo dijo a Tai, Tai se lo dijo a Kari, y Kari se lo dijo a TK, TK se lo dijo a su hermano...  
Matt: que Mimi se va a ir a los Estados Unidos, no puede ser...  
  
En eso llega Tai...  
Tai: que pasa amigo  
TK: es que se acaba de enterar que Mimi se va a los Estados Unidos  
Tai: ya entiendo- se acerca a Matt- sé que debe dolerte amigo pero entiende que a todos nos duele igual  
Matt: no es cierto a mi no me duele igual  
Tai: pero por que  
Matt: bueno es que... TK podrías dejarnos hablar un momento a solas  
  
TK se marcha a donde esta Kari  
Matt: lo que pasa es que ayer en la noche yo la bese amigo  
Tai: eso es genial ahora si ya le dijiste lo que sientes  
Matt: no, y ya no pienso decírselo  
Tai: que acaso tienes miedo, ella te ama  
Matt: no, no es eso nosotros no podemos amarnos por que si la amo cuando nos separemos será tan cruel como la muerte  
Tai: si eso lo entiendo muy bien amigo recuerdas cuando Sora no quería aparecer enfrente de nosotros también me sentí igual pero tenia las esperanza de volverla a ver pero nos volvimos a encontrar eso fue lo que me importo  
Matt: en eso tienes razón creo que tengo que ir a hablar con elle en este momento, pero dime una cosa Tai que acaso a ti te gusta Sora  
Tai(rojo): bueno sabes me tengo que ir por que bueno adiós...  
  
Matt fue directo a buscar a Mimi cuando la encontró sé veía tan triste se veía igual que él así que no tuvo miedo de enfrentar las cosas...  
Matt(rojo): ya sé que te vas a los Estados Unidos  
Mimi: pero quien te lo dijo  
Matt: ya sabes los chismes corren por todos lados, pero no he venido a eso si no bine por el beso que nos dimos la otra noche quiero explicarte lo que me paso  
Mimi: no tienes por que decirme que fue una locura y que no se volverá a repetir si ya vete por favor  
Matt: pero no venia a eso lo que yo quería decir es que es beso me encanto  
Mimi: que fue lo que dijiste...  
Matt: bueno te lo voy a decir yo te amo Mimi desde la primera vez que té vi en el campamento junto con Sora no pude dejar de pensar en ti y luego cuando crecimos ese sentimiento se hizo más grande y yo ya no podía con él... Mimi quieres ser mi novia  
Mimi: por supuesto que sí...  
  
Y hay en el patio de su escuela fue donde se dieron su segundo beso para ambos desde ese día los dos quería estar el mayor tiempo posible juntos por que sabían que dentro de pocas semanas Mimi tendría que partir de ahí esos momento para Matt eran inolvidables...  
Matt(pensando): hay Mimi si supieras todo lo que siento por ti, ya sé escribiré una canción para decirte todo lo que siento pero eso será otro día hoy te tienes que ir y tengo que arreglarme para ir a despedirte  
Matt se cambio tan rápido como pudo llego justo a tiempo para despedir a Mimi  
Matt: bueno creo que ahora solamente tenemos que esperar a que vuelvas espero que sea muy pronto  
Mimi: no te preocupes ten por seguro que regresare cuando pueda  
Matt: esta bien pero te iré a visitar cuando pueda con mis giras  
Mimi: esta bien pero hazme otra promesa no te enamoraras de ninguna de tus admiradoras  
Matt: no te preocupes- tomándola de las manos- té siempre serás mí la única persona a la que yo amare- los dos se juntaron para darse él ultimo beso antes de despedirse  
  
Fue así como Mimi partió rumbo a los Estados Unidos para encontrar un mundo lleno de posibilidades pero nunca olvidares de su gran amor Matt Ishida quien tampoco sé olvidaría de ella  
  
Pasaron los mese los dos se seguían manteniendo en contacto, mientras en uno de los conciertos de Matt que era trasmitido por televisión y Mimi lo estaba viendo...  
Matt: bueno esta canción se la quiero dedicar a la chica que me robo el corazón espero que en algún lado ella me est escuchando esto va para ti Mimi mi pureza...  
  
Apareciste un día de llovizna gris  
de pronto me encontré con tu mirada  
llena de luz.  
Volteaste y respondiste al verme sonreír,  
el mundo fue un planeta un poco más humana y azul.  
Nos persiguió la lluvia  
caminado por la calle  
bastó robarte un beso  
Y mi vida cambio  
Inolvidable, vieras como té extraño,  
inolvidable, cada tarde a tu lado,  
inolvidable, el calor de tu abrazo,  
inolvidable, vieras como te amo,  
no, no, no, no, no...  
Nos prometimos todo desde aquella vez,  
Te hiciste necesaria como el aire para vivir,  
Pero el destino a veces suele ser muy cruel.  
Tu padre decidió buscar fortuna lejos de aquí,  
Nos escribimos cartas llenas de melancolía,  
Inolvidable, vieras como té extraño,  
inolvidable, cada tarde a tu lado,  
inolvidable, el calor de tu abrazo,  
inolvidable, vieras como te amo,  
no, no, no, no, no...  
  
Matt termina la canción sabiendo que Mimi la esta escuchando en alguna parte de donde ella este y tiene las esperanzas de algún día volverse a ver y ese día nada de este mundo podrá volver a separarlos.  
  
¿FIN?

* * *

Notas:  
Bueno y que les pareció este corto Fanfic de Mimi y Matt espero que a los fans de esta pareja les aya justado y esperen eso no es todo tal vez venga la segunda parte por que acabo de pensar en una muy buena segunda parte, ha por cierto espero que les agrade la canción que puse, es que cuando la escuche me imagine a esta pareja y bueno de ahí salió este fanfic.


End file.
